Hunter Nin: Hyuuga Hinata
by MelodianSkyz
Summary: They had a deal. She promised she would return as a Hunter. Then she met them. She was not expecting they would be turning her world upside down especially those two boys whom fate has bind her destiny to. "No matter what remember this, you are ours, okay? Nobody's going to take you away from us." "Is that a warning?" "A promise." GonxHinataxKillua


**For some reason I've suddenly had a big surge of inspiration, so I thought that I should really take advantage of this while it lasts and POOF! I wrote this. For these past months I suddenly found interest again in HunterxHunter after watching the 2011 version and have always wondered what changes would happen if Hinata ever became a part of the whole series all the while changing some circumstances to fit the whole story.**

**So this is what I think would happen if Hinata would ever join the Hunter Exams. Yeah, I know using Hinata's mom as a cause for all of the events have been used several times by other stories, but I promise you guys this story is different! **

**IMPORTANT NOTES: THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WOULD BE FOCUSED MAINLY ON HINATA'S PART AND WHY SHE HAD TO TAKE THE HUNTER EXAM SO THIS MEANS THAT NO APPEARANCES YET FROM _GON AND THE GANG_...BUT I MAY MENTION SOME OF THEM. Please don't kill me *closes eyes* I wanted to bring out Hinata's character in this fic and this I found is a way I could do that.**

**ALSO, I will be using scenes from both the 2011 version and the 1999 version. Why? Because I wanted to :)))**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN HUNTERXHUNTER**

* * *

"_I heard the whole body was pinned to the wall"_

"_Poor girl…to have witnessed something so brutal at that age."_

"_Where were the guards during the attack?"_

Obvious curious eyes kept stealing a glance at the tiny figure of a girl of only five years. Sadness, sympathy, grief, and even hate were some of the emotions directed at the young girl, but the most evident of them all was _pity_. Normally people in this case wouldn't want to be directed with so many emotions in this time of grief, but be reminded, this was not a normal circumstance, to an experienced war-hardened shinobi this would be a normal thing since death was always an unexpected visitor in their field, but to a young innocent shinobi-to-be (who is definitely not a war-hardened) girl, it was anything but that.

Soulless lavender eyes gazed at nothing but the space in front of her as she did not even bother to notice the gazes directed to her. Different clan leaders were around the room, some were just like the others who kept looking at her with pity, but she didn't care. On the occasion that a clan leader would visit them for a meeting with her otou-sama she would always run behind the clan maid's uniform or her _mother's_ until they left unless the situation calls for her to make an appearance, it always ended the same with her hiding behind her mother, but right now she surprisingly didn't, to Hiashi's relief. Because she didn't care.

_Hinata Hyuuga_, was known, even at a young age, for many things around the Hyuuga compound. _Hinata Hyuuga_ was the clan heiress, older sister of the newborn Hanabi Hyuuga, a disappointment, the innocent ball of sunshine to the clan, and today she had another thing to add to that list: _motherless_.

She would never be able to hide behind her mother's garb ever again.

Pudgy little hands clenched tightly as she gritted her teeth.

She would never be able to smell that familiar lavender scent that was her mother.

Eyes shut closed as her heart began to hurt from a pain that no medicine could ever cure.

No more gentle caresses to her hair whenever she comes inside her room to check on her every night not knowing Hinata could never sleep without feeling it.

She bit back a sob.

Hanabi would never be able to grow up with the guidance and care only a mother could give.

And that was the last straw.

Small crystal-like drops fell to her shaking hands as Hinata surprisingly looked at her now tear-stained hands. She was crying, for the past few minutes, and she hadn't even notice! Hinata just let the tears flow effortlessly down her face. She didn't care her father looked at her shameful act of showing weakness with disappointment.

Because at the end of the day of her mother's funeral she finalized three things:

1. Her mother was gone…never to return.

2. She watched her mother die after hiding her in the closet.

3. Her mother was assassinated.

* * *

**Done! So...what do you think? **

**Yeah...I made Hinata somewhat angst-y or dark here, but this is how I think she would react to her mother's death especially her assassination. She just lost her mother and now stuck with a father who is the complete opposite of how her mother behaves. You have to understand how she feels here, and I hope I've managed to at _least_ show it. *Crosses fingers***

**Well, that's that for now and I am asking you to please give me your opinions, reviews or criticism that you would like to share. It would help me in planning the next chapter hearing your opinions. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
